


Cult-Ivated Meetings

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A club of women choose to meet their death in the throws of passion.Doomsday cult.





	Cult-Ivated Meetings

The Cult Of The Spotted Lemur was a doomsday cult that fully believed that to achieve a full and freeing pleasure on the other side every member of the cult must have someone who is coming in from the outside. 

The new initiates, reluctant or ready, had been bound into place to wait for their claimant. MayDay, the only woman who had come willingly, had been the first to be picked, the pale blonde flattering MayDay with a warm smile and a light but open kiss, a claim of love and life, a bond forming instantly as each cult member must pick or be picked as a wife.   
The echoes of pleasure coming from the room behind them once MayDay and her new wife had entered had caused many of the women to shift uncomfortably, the girls keeping their eyes full ahead.

A new woman had approached the group, choosing M with a smirk.

“If we do go to doomsday death, I would have pleasure first...”

M had rolled her eyes.

“You need Mr Bond then...” 

As M was lead away, the doors shutting behind them, it was clear the other rows were being picked clean, leaving Moneypenny, Octopussy and Pussy Galore alone. They, luckily, were the ones as yet unchosen. 

Moneypenny had been the next chosen, blessed with a slim girl with warm eyes and a generous smile who, after a moment, had also chosen Octopussy. Smiling as she left. That had been the boss and so she was allowed two women if she wished. 

Pussy Galore, left alone, had blushed to find herself surrounded by women, none of whom looked happy. Then, finally, the crowd parted and a girl stepped into the light, her smile tender but wicked as she spoke. 

“Hello Ms Galore...”

“I...”

“Xenia. Not that we’ve met... yet.”

“Is this some kind of... Fuck until we die cult?”

“Yes... so you may as well let yourself enjoy it...”

Pussy had sighed slightly, letting out a slightly stifled yelp of shock at how swiftly Xenia had kissed her, dragging her to the floor. The two women were not alone in enjoying carnal delights, although the promise that one day they may have men, or artificial semen implanted, had made it a little hard to enjoy what was currently going on.


End file.
